


Hot for Hotch

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Casual Sex, Character(s) of Color, Clubbing, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Swearing, i am gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe meets her friend Emily's colleagues. Gets to know one really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Hotch

**Author's Note:**

> This should be titled I am GROSS. If you want to come talk about my clearly daddy issue related attraction to Aaron on my tumblr: Mickey-mousemilkovich please do. If you want more Hotch smut.. I can do that.   
> Xx   
> T

"Girl, I'm just so bored and so tired of not getting laid!"  
"Trust me, you could get laid anytime."   
"Okay, but I'm not talking about those dirty little fuckboys who fuck you for one second and are done and have no clue what a clit is. I need someone who knows what they're doing."   
Emily laughs,   
"I think you're using that as an excuse to fuck an older guy, but I'm down to help. My coworkers and I are going out tonight and you should come. You know old men are always on the prowl on the weekends."   
"That is, true. But maybe I will come,"

"No maybes. You need to meet my other friends!"  
"I thought they were coworkers."  
"I spend almost all of my time with them, they're friends."   
"Whatever. I'll come. When and where?"   
"That new club on tenth."  
"That's not new, it's been there like six months."  
"Shows how much I get out."  
"I'll see you there Em."  
"Sounds good Chlo."

Chloe may be a little early to the club, but she needs a few drinks in her before Emily gets there. The girl is her best friend, but so overprotective. Chloe saunters up to the bar and three tequila shots later, she's ready. 

She orders a margarita and looks around the club. The dance floor isn't too busy yet and there's quite a few people sitting at the bar, the rest of the patrons are sitting at tables talking. Chloe is nursing her drink, observing the men. There's quite a few that are attractive, but they're the young fuck boy looking ones. It's annoying. 

She knows she's absolutely gross for being twenty three and not attracted to guys her age. It's not that she's not its just that's she's done it over and over again, and it's irritating. They're cocky and can barely last more than ten minutes and then blow you off the next day like they're better than you. 

Granted she'd been messing with twenty somethings since she was seventeen, but still. She rolls her eyes at herself and takes a sip of her drink, almost choking on it when she sees a hot guy. He's wearing a suit, minus a tie and his shirt is unbuttoned just a few buttons. He's got dark brown hair and a hard set jaw, and he screams daddy. 

She looks down quickly and downs her drink,  
"You are a dirty bitch," she mutters.  
"Well that ain't a lie," Emily says, throwing an arm around Chloe.   
"Hey!"   
"Hey girl, you been here long?"  
"No, not at all. What are you drinking?"   
"Let me get a beer, and you get one too and then I'll introduce you to the team!" 

Chloe slides off the bar stool and Emily lets out a low whistle,   
"You look fucking hot!"   
She knew she looked good, she'd curled her hair and had on red lipstick and a tight strapless cleavagey red dress,   
"I try."   
Emily rolls her eyes and grabs her friends arm, leading her towards her team. 

"Well who is this sexy mama?" Derek asks, making his way up to Emily and her friend.  
"Not a chance Derek. Derek this is Chloe, Chloe this is Derek."   
"It's nice to finally see some chocolate on my level," Derek teases, reaching out to shake her hand.   
"Nice to meet you." 

"Let's meet the rest of the team," Emily says, leading her towards a table.. Where the hot guy is sitting. Oh lord Jesus.   
"Chloe this is JJ, Spencer, David, Penelope and this is Aaron."   
"Nice to meet you all!"   
"It's finally good to meet you!" JJ says with a wide smile.   
"At least one of us has a life outside work," David teases. 

"You look amazing!" Penelope says.  
"Thank you, I love your lipstick."   
"Thanks!"  
"Okay, I think everyone needs a drink!" Emily says, shaking her beer.   
"I second that," Derek adds, "Let's get the party started!"

It's kind of difficult to convince everyone to do shots, and eventually they can't convince Aaron, much to Chloe's dismay. She's trying to control herself from staring and flirting, but he's got these wide brown eyes and this deep voice and she is so tipsy. 

Out of everyone it's JJ who seem to want to get wasted with Chloe so they down a few more shots than the rest of the team. All of a sudden a loud thumping song comes on and Penelope jumps up,   
"This is my song! Come dance with me!" 

She grabs Chloe's arm and Chloe grabs JJ. They're all a bit too drunk to truly dance so they just grind their hips and encourage each other. It's not long before a guy comes up and tries to dance with JJ. She laughs and tries to blow him off and then he grabs her arm tight.   
"Hey get off her!" Chloe shouts, grabbing her other arm and trying to pull her closer,  
"Fuck you bitch!" The guy yells. 

Before Chloe or JJ can even respond, Derek is yanking the guy away,  
"What the fuck man?"  
"Keep your mouth shut and get out of here while you still can!" Derek says shoving him.   
"Fine! If you want to defend a bunch of ugly cunts that's fine by me motherfucker!" 

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Chloe shouts, stalking towards him, the only reason her fist doesn't collide with his face is because strong arms wrap around her waist and yank her backwards.  
"Let me go!" She yells.   
"Relax, relax," Aaron says into her ear. 

Chloe relaxes slightly and Aaron's arm relaxes slightly around her waist as he pulls her back to the table. He sits there down and she sits on his lap before she can even register it, but he doesn't seem to balk. He just wraps his arms around her waist so she can stay steady,  
"Why did you do that? That guy was an asshole and deserved to be hit!" She slurs. 

"You're drunk, you would have done more damage to yourself than to him."   
"I'm a big girl! I can handle myself!"   
"Like I said, you're drunk."   
She spins around to glare at him and stick it her tongue and he laughs. His eyes are so brown and beautiful. 

"I'm not that drunk."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Well I haven't tried to take my clothes off yet so that's always a good sign."  
Aaron lets out a shocked little laugh and Chloe fights back a moan,  
"Or tried to jump your bones yet," Chloe says, biting her lip. 

Aaron stares at her, eyes wide,  
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean you're sexy," she purrs.   
Aaron jumps back slightly which causes Chloe to fall off the chair. She braces herself on the table and stares at him.   
"You don't, I'll be back," and then he leaves, leaving Chloe wondering what's going on. 

She's getting that awkward feeling that you get when you're drunk and know something isn't right but you still are too out of it to fix it.   
"What's wrong?" Emily asks, coming up beside her.  
"I'm gonna go home, I'm tired and drunk."  
"You don't get tired when you're drunk. You get slutty." 

Chloe sighs at her friend,   
"I may or may not have told your coworker I thought he was sexy."   
Emily laughs,  
"Derek? He gets it all the time, don't worry about it."  
"Not him."  
"Who? Spencer? I mean he's kind of quiet, he was probably just embarrassed."   
"Not him either. It was Aaron."

Emily groans,  
"Oh god. You didn't."  
"I'm gross, I know."   
"But he's-"  
"Perfect daddy age," she says with a wink.  
Emily shoves at her,  
"You are gross!"  
"Why are you gross?" JJ asks walking up, Derek right behind her.   
"Because I give into my binge drinking and then know my limit, I'm going home." 

"No! You're fun!" JJ says.  
"We will hang again I promise. I've gotta leave now while I can still remember where I've parked my car!"   
"You're not driving!"  
"I'm fine. And i can't leave my car here!"   
"Well someone can drive you home," Penelope suggests.   
"Who? You guys are all drunk."   
"Hotch!" Derek says, "Take Chloe home!"   
"No, no,"  
"Come on Chlo, he hasn't drank anything. He's good."  
"How, how will he get home?" 

"Your place is plenty big, and I could come get him in the morning," Emily says with a smirk on her face.   
"I don't think-"  
"Hotch is always looking to save a damsel in distress. Aren't you Hotch?" Derek asks teasingly. 

Aaron actually turns red and Chloe thinks it's the cutest damn thing.   
"Of course I can take you home."  
"Okay, well bye guys. I'll see you soon," Chloe says.   
"So where's your car?"  
"Um, the back lot."  
"Okay, come on." And Aaron starts striding ahead through the door. 

Chloe stumbles along, and right before she makes it to the door, she trips and nearly falls, letting out a tiny yelp. She grabs onto the edge of the bar and struggles to hold herself up.   
"Wait!" She calls.  
Aaron turns around, and looks slightly annoyed but comes back and grabs her up.   
"Are you okay?"  
"I am slightly drunker than I thought and heels are not my friend." 

Aaron wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close, leading her to the car.   
"What am I looking for?"  
"A red Ford Fusion."  
"Nice."  
"Eh, it's practical." 

When they get to her car, she has to dig for her keys in her purse and she has to hand them to him. He unlocks the doors and she stumbles in. He starts the car and the annoying beeping starts that she's not buckled.   
"Can you-" Aaron looks over and sees her struggling to clip the belt. He sighs and reaches over to grab the belt, he hand brushing over her chest, "Shit I-"

"It's fine," Chloe giggles as he buckles her in.   
Aaron sighs and starts driving,  
"Look, Chloe, I,"  
"Is this about what I said? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just, think you're hot as fuck, wait, shit I shouldn't have, are you married or something?"   
"Widowed."   
"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's been a few years."  
"That doesn't mean it's easier."   
It's silent for a few minutes and then Chloe leans her head back against the seat and turns to look at him, biting her lip, "So you don't do one night stands is that why you won't even look at me?"  
Aaron glances over at her with those puppy dog eyes of his.  
"I don't, never mind."

"No, tell me," Chloe says eagerly, "Please."  
"I don't do one night stands with girls young enough to be my daughter if I were a very sexually active preteen or ones that are completely out of my league."   
"I'm not out of your league!" Chloe argues immediately.   
"Are you suddenly at least five years older as well?"   
"Sexy and snarky, I like it," she teases. 

It's quiet the rest of the ride back to Chloe's place. She lives in a brick townhouse about fifteen minutes away from the club and Aaron pulls into her driveway. He has to unbuckle her and he meets her on her side of the door so she doesn't stumble and fall. She opens the door and flips on a light,   
"Nice place."

"Thank you, now hold still." She holds onto Aaron's shoulder to stay steady as she reaches down to try to unclasps her heels. It doesn't really work, so Aaron ends up sitting on the floor, unstrapping her heels and rubbing her legs.   
"Aaron," she lets out a soft moan as his hand creeps up her leg.   
"I can't," he mutters, standing up, "Where can I sleep?" 

Chloe sighs,   
"I have a guest bedroom, come on."   
She leads him up the stairs and into the guest bedroom,   
"Here you go, you can use anything you want. There's a bathroom right down the hall."  
"Thank you."  
"No thank you. Um, one more thing before you go to bed, could you unzip my dress?" 

Aaron raises an eyebrow and Chloe looks down,  
"This isn't like a seduction technique or anything, I just need help."   
Aaron tries to steady his shaking hands as he pulls down the zipper to her dress. She wiggles out of it and Aaron sucks in a harsh breath trying not to look down. It doesn't work. 

She's braless and her tight firm ass is barely covered by a pair of black lace panties. He can barely breaths and she spins around slowly, hands covering her chest,  
"Thank you."   
Aaron just stares at her. She's so fucking gorgeous and she wants him and if he would just- 

She lets her hands fall away from her breasts and he wants his mouth on them immediately, especially the tiny silver barbell through her nipple.   
"Oops," she says, biting her lip.   
Aaron barely had self control before, but now he really has none as he grabs her hips and crushes his mouth to hers.

She tastes like stale alcohol and kisses back frantically, hands yanking at his hair. She rips at the buttons on his shirt as he moves down to her neck, kissing and licking.   
"Touch me, please." She begs, arching towards him.   
He takes a hand from her waist and squeezes at her breast, flicking the piercing until she moans. 

She finally pushes his shirt off of her shoulders and rakes at his chest with her nails,   
"So sexy, fuck me? Please." She begs.   
Aaron doesn't have the words so he just grabs her and she wraps her legs around his waist, grinding against him. It takes them awhile to get to the bed, mostly because the friction feels so good and he can't stop nipping at her mouth. 

He finally sets her down and she crawls to the center of the bed while he unbuckles his pants and pushes them down. His erection is straining in his black briefs and she licks her lips, fingers teasing her nipples,   
"Come on."

He pushes down his briefs and Chloe moans. He's got thick but trimmed pubic hair and he looks uncut, though she can't 100% tell from this. He's long and a bit on the thinner side but it looks amazing. Chloe pushes down her underwear and spreads her legs and Aaron moans, crawling into the bed and settling over her.

He grabs her wrists and pushes them into the bed, and kisses her roughly.   
"Oh my god, you're so sexy. So beautiful."   
"Please, come on." She begs.   
"I don't know if you're ready for me," Aaron teases, sliding two fingers to rub down over her clit and lips, "oh my god you're soaking. What a dirty girl. You get turned on by seducing older men?" 

"Only you."  
"Somehow I doubt that's true," he says, pushing two fingers inside of her.  
"Please," she begs again, squirming as he rubs over her gspot.   
"Only because you asked so nicely."

He wraps one of her legs around his waist and pushes in slowly.   
"Oh my god, feel so good," Chloe moans, "fuck me, fuck me."   
Aaron grunts and closes his mouth over her nipple, sucking hard. Chloe arches her back and lets out a loud moan,  
"Yes."

Aaron is hitting her gspot every other thrust and she's so horny and wet and he's so fucking hot this isn't gonna take long at all. She digs her nails into his back and he thrusts harder and she throws her head back,  
"Aaron, fuck, I'm close!" 

Aaron rubs his nose up the side of her neck, sucking on her ear lobe,  
"Are you now?" He asks, biting down.   
Chloe arches her back and squeezes her nails tighter into his back, forcing him to let out a little moan. She relishes in the sound,  
"Yes, just a little more," 

"What do you say?"  
"Please!" She whimpers.  
"Close," he teases, flicking a nipple.   
"Please sir," she tries, clenching down on his cock.   
His hips stutter and he lets out a quiet groan,  
"Shit," he kisses her temple, brushing a curl out of her face, "You and I both know what I want you to say baby. You know what you want from me," he brushes his lips against hers, "So say it," he breathes. 

"I, I,"   
"Say it," his fingers trace lightly over her hips and across her bikini line, "Say it and I'll make you scream."   
Chloe blinks her eyes open and bites her lip, nervous. Aaron is staring at her, brown eyes gleaming and a slight smirk on his lips as if he's teasing her. 

"Please daddy, please fuck me daddy. Make me come. I wanna come for you."  
Aaron lets out a loud groan and slams his hips into hers, reaching down to rub at her clit,  
"Come on baby girl, come for daddy."   
It doesn't take long before Chloe arches her back and screams as her orgasm overtakes her. 

By the time she comes down, Aaron is coming, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open as he stills above her, his sweaty chest pressed against hers. He collapses on top of her, panting in her ear. It's a few seconds before he turns and kisses her softly, tongue sliding into her mouth. 

"That was amazing," she lets out softly.  
"Eh it was okay,"  
She smacks his chest and he laughs, rolling off of her. She moves and slides under his arm, resting her head on his chest,  
"I know for a fact I'm a good fuck so if anything was mediocre it was you."   
Aaron laughs,   
"Is that any way to talk to your daddy?"


End file.
